Raindrop
by Hanjangmi
Summary: Sehun bertemu Baekhyun ketika hujan. Kai dan Suho kehilangan Sehun setelahnya.


Author : Han Jangmi

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Drama, Family, Tragedy, Thriller

Rated : T

Length : Oneshot.

Desc : Cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya pemilik cerita ini.

 **Author's Note** : Maaf saya hiatus dan membawa ini ketika kembali. Saya berpikir untuk berhenti menulis untuk beberapa saat, tapi kalian mengirimi pesan dan semangat, jadilah gadis ini duduk lagi di depan laptopnya, sungguh.

Enjoy

 **Raindrop**

Sehun tidak pernah mau percaya dengan ramalan cuaca, tapi sepertinya mereka tepat kali ini. Hari masih siang tetapi langit terlalu gelap hingga dia sendiri tidak yakin akan sampai kota dalam beberapa jam. Awan kelabu sudah menggumpal diatasnya dan dia berharap hujan tidak segera turun karena dia belum siap. Tapi bahkan tidak ada yang mau mendengar permintaan Sehun, tetesan air mulai turun. Mau tidak mau Sehun menepikan mobilnya untuk melihat apa ada tempat untuk singgah sebentar karena menyetir menembus hujan adalah kelemahannya.

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya mengirimi Suho beberapa pesan sebelum terjadi sesuatu. Sesaat setelah Sehun mengirim pesannya, Suho menelpon.

"Aku masih jauh" Begitu kata Sehun ketika dia mengangkat telponnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang hari ini"

"Akan kuusahakan"

Bohong jika Sehun tidak mendengar kegusaran dalam suara Suho, kakaknya itu mungkin bisa berpura-pura tenang dimata orang lain, tetapi tidak dihadapan adiknya.

"Baiklah"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telponnya, Sehun ingin lanjut menyetir tetapi air turun lebih deras lagi dan dia rasa dia menyerah. Fokusnya sudah dimana-mana, tidak pada setir lagi. Ini yang dia benci dari daerah pinggir kota, sepi. Tidak terlihat rumah yang penuh dengan kehidupan, belum lagi jarak antara rumah yang berjauhan. Membuatnya semakin sulit mencari tempat untuk singgah.

Tadinya ia ingin putar arah untuk kembali ke rumah yang terakhir, tetapi pikirannya berubah saat ia melihat sebuah rumah di ujung jalan dengan lampu taman yang indah. Rumah yang terawat, pikirnya. Lalu dia menepikan mobilnya dan berlari kearah teras rumah.

Dia tidak butuh izin lagi untuk masuk kedalam kawasan rumah itu karena keadaan sudah terlalu memaksa baginya jadi jika seseorang memarahinya, dia tidak peduli.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya.

"Aku-"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya berteduh"

"Sehun, kau bisa mengetuk pintu jika ingin berteduh. Aku akan membukakannya untukmu"

Sedikit canggung bertemu dengan Baekhyun disini, jujur saja. Mereka berdua sudah berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda secara utuh. Sehun bukan lagi seorang pemuda yang punya kehidupan layak dan pantas untuk dinikmati, dan Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi bernyanyi, dia hanya ingin lebih realistis dalam hidupnya.

"Aku hanya akan berteduh, ini tidak akan lama"

Tapi Baekhyun tahu ini akan lama. "Kau boleh masuk, tetapi kalau tidak mau, percuma meneduh. Hujan tetap akan membasahimu disini"

Ah iya, Baekhyun selalu benar, dia seharusnya lebih sering mendengarkan Baekhyun.

Semuanya seperti baik baik saja. Seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu dimana Baekhyun masih sering berkunjung ke apartementnya hanya untuk membukakan tirai jendela. Saat dia masih sering datang ke teater untuk menonton pertunjukkan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu ini"

Kemudian Baekhyun memberikan secangkir teh hangat untuk Sehun dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sini?"

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada orang disekitar sini"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi tempat ini berharga bagiku"

Bagi Sehun, Baekhyun sekarang ini tetaplah seorang Baekhyun yang dulu. Yang mencintai sweater rajut berwarna krim dan selalu bermain piano di malam hari. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah Baekhyun sekarang lebih buram dibandingkan dulu. Sehun ingat bagaimana pria mungil itu tertidur disampingnya kemudian dia sibuk mengagumi kulitnya.

"Sehun"

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun"

"Oh, maaf. Tadi kau bicara apa?"

"Aku hanya bilang bahwa aku senang melihatmu lagi"

Itu, Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Aku juga, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mungkin adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup Sehun, tetapi kesalahannya yang lebih besar adalah membiarkan pria itu pergi dari kehidupnya.

"Aku berharap kita bisa seperti dulu lagi Sehun"

"Aku mengharapkan hal yang sama"

"Bisakah?"

Lalu Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Pasti ada cara Sehun"

"Tidak ada"

Itu mengecewakan bagi Baekhyun tetapi dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini. Dia tidak terlalu berharga untuk menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun meninggalkan dunianya.

"Aku harus melakukan hal lain" Lalu Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyeret langkahnya ke ruang belakang.

Sehun memejamkan mata, dia tidak mau Baekhyun pergi lagi. Hal ini seperti sudah terjadi ratusan kali, dimana Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk datang kembali kepadanya kemudian ketika Sehun menolak, pria itu akan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ketika dia membuka mata, tubuh Baekhyun masih berjalan menjauhinya.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru. "Maafkan aku"

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Aku merasa egois selama ini"

Bukan, Sehun yang egois selama ini, Baekhyun tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, dia yang bersalah sejak awal.

Dia menyamakan langkah kakinya seperti Baekhyun, mengikuti pemuda itu ke ruang belakang.

"Mencari apa?"

"Beberapa barang"

"Aku akan membantumu"

"Tidak usah"

Tetapi Sehun tetap memaksa hingga akhirnya Baekhyun membiarkan pria itu membantunya.

"Yang ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu kuat. Aku punya satu lagi"

Tangan Sehun sibuk membongkar laci di gudang belakang sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berdiri didekatnya.

"Ketemu!"

"Ya, aku mau gunakan yang ini"

"Ayo potong talinya di ruang depan"

Baekhyun membantu membawa tali di belakang Sehun. Kemudian Sehun memotongnya menggunakan pisau dapur.

"Cukup?"

"Cukup"

"Untuk apa?"

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau menjawab.

"menghias ruangan?"

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Seperti suatu kebanggaan saat dia tahu bahwa Sehun masih mengingat dirinya dan kebiasaannya itu.

"Aku tidak lupa tentangmu walaupun hanya satu hal"

"Terima kasih Sehun"

Baekhyun menautkan tali tali itu menjadi sebuah simpul tetapi dia selalu membuat kesalahan hingga Sehun lagi lagi membantunya. Setelah itu dia membawanya kedalam kamarnya dan Sehun ragu saat ingin memasuki bagian privasi dari Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh masuk"

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk menyusun talinya, Sehun menyeret bangku kecil di ujung ruangan.

"Sehun"

"Ya?"

"Aku masih membutuhkanmu"

Sejujurnya, Sehun juga.

"Ayo seperti dulu lagi"

Sejujurnya, itu keinginan Sehun selama ini.

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

Dan Sehun menjawab. "Tentu. Selamanya"

"Jangan seperti ini hyung!" Kai berteriak keras saat mendapati Suho yang masih saja terbaring diatas kasurnya.

"Ini salahku"

"Memang salahmu dan kita masih punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan! Ayolah"

Suho mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasur, berjalan menuju dapur untuk meneguk segelas air putih. "Ini hampir seminggu Kai"

"Kita biarkan saja polisi mencari"

Semua upaya sudah dilakukan Kai dan Suho untuk mencari adiknya yang hilang, tetapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil sejak 5 hari yang lalu. Terkadang Kai ingin marah kepada Suho atas kecerobohannya tetapi itu tidak akan merubah apapun yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Seharusnya aku tidak biarkan dia pergi Kai"

"Penyesalanmu tidak berguna lagi hyung, sekarang bantu aku mencari rekam medisnya"

"Sepertinya ada di apartemennya"

"Ayo kesana!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di tempat Sehun selama ini tinggal. Sebuah kamar di lantai 14 yang menurut Suho bisa saja menjadi tempat terakhir dimana dia bisa menemukan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan adiknya. "Polisi macam apa yang tidak percaya dengan orang seperti kita?"

"Hyung! Ini bukan waktunya untuk mencari masalah"

"Mereka keterlaluan Kai! Sehun hilang selama 5 hari dan mereka masih mempermasalahkan ini?"

Kai juga ingin marah atas tindakan mereka, tapi bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang. "Cari saja berkasnya"

Mereka terkejut saat menemukan puluhan pil yang berhamburan diatas lantai kamar mandi. Sehun memang sangat menolak untuk menenggak benda benda itu, jadi wajar saja jika halusinasinya semakin hari semakin menjadi.

"Ada yang tidak beres disini hyung"

"Apa itu?"

"Obatnya. Dia tidak pernah meminum obatnya"

"Tapi Kai, aku melihatnya!"

"Aku juga melihatnya, tetapi sebanyak ini yang terbuang? Tidak mungkin"

Saat mereka hendak meninggalkan apartemen, kaki Kai terpaku saat memandang kamar tidur Sehun yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Oh tuhan"

Puluhan foto Baekhyun tertempel diseluruh dinding kamar tidurnya.

"Hyung, bukankah kita sudah menyingkirkan itu semua? Hyung, kau ingat kan? Saat dia direhabilitasi di rumah sakit?"

Suho yakin, Suho tidak lupa itu.

"Iya, kita telah menyingkirkan itu"

Kai tidak dapat mengalihkan matanya dari dinding itu. Entah berapa lama dia mencoba mengerti, dia tidak pernah tahu betul dengan semua ini. Dia pikir mereka telah berhasil membantu Sehun keluar dari penderitaannya, tapi mereka salah. Dan berulang kali Kai berpikir dimana letak kesalahannya, tapi dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Suho menghubungi polisi secepat mungkin, semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Kai dan Suho menggumam dalam hati dengan keras, semoga.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Ketua Lee

"Meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan mobil" Begitu penjelasan Kai.

"Keluarga?"

"Dia, kekasihnya"

"Kau ingat rumahnya?"

"Ya"

Kai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sudah tidak peduli lagi bahwa dia bisa saja ditahan polisi lalu lintas karena cara menyetirnya. Yang jelas, dia harus segera tahu dimana adiknya berada.

"Ketua! Disini!"

Kai membeku ketika melihat Sehun tergantung disana dengan tubuh yang setengah membusuk, seperti dunianya sedang berhenti sepersekian detik. Adiknya tergantung disana, tanpa nyawa, mengenaskan.

Dia hanya dapat menggumam pelan "S-se hun"

Masih tidak menyangka, akhir dari kehidupan Sehun. Adiknya yang dia lindungi selama ini, yang memberikan seluruh kekayaannya demi mendukung impian bodohnya, yang tanpanya mungkin Kai hanyalah pengemis di pinggir jalan.

Sirene polisi bercampur dengan suara ambulance, media datang memadati rumah di ujung jalan itu, polisi dan tim medis melakukan tugasnya masing masing. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kai selain menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya bunuh diri. Dia sedang menghadapi dunia nyata sekarang, dimana semua bisa saja terjadi.

Suho tersenyum. Tentu saja, dia tahu itu. Kalau bukan karenanya, Baekhyun tidak akan datang kedalam halusinasi Sehun. Kalau bukan karenanya, Sehun tidak akan meminum obat tidur yang membuatnya semakin kacau. Kalau bukan karenanya, mana mungkin Sehun bisa pergi sejauh ini tanpa kendaraan. Dan kalau bukan karenanya yang sengaja menaruh tali dan pisau di dalam mobil, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Baginya ini lebih seperti rencana yang berhasil. Tetapi jangan salahkan Suho, karena mengurus adik yang mempunyai penyakit skizofrenia itu tidak mudah.

Jadi lebih baik dia mati saja.

 **END**

Author's Note: Well, i know it's not that good, but i still asked for a review, ok? And i'm planning for translating some good fiction that i've read recently, if you want to help me let me know. Thank's to you all :)

God bless everyone!

 _Han Jangmi_


End file.
